Haku Yowane default Tda edit (Coa)
Tda Nakao Yamamoto | Displayed =NicoVideo | Editable = | Distributable = }}Tda Type Haku is available for download via Bowlroll. Model can be edited, Don't ruin the feature and image of Tda style. The edited model(s) shall be clearly recognized as Tda-styled model(s). History * Ver1.01 ~ (2013/9//28) * Ver1.01 ~ (2013/9//28) * Ver.1.02 ~ (2013/10/26) * Ver.1.03 ~ (2013/12/06) * Ver.1.04 ~ (2017/01/20) *'Ver.1.05 ~ (2017/06/09) Current' Download Tda式改変弱音ハクccvセット1.05.zip Models Tda式改変弱音ハクccv 1.05 * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv(k) ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv(u) ver1.05.pmx Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_nc 1.05 * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_nc ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_nc(k) ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_nc(u) ver1.05.pmx Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_oc 1.05 * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_oc ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_oc(k) ver1.05.pmx * Tda式改変弱音ハクccv_oc(u) ver1.05.pmx Model policy ・The overall design of this 3DCG model is based on the character Hatsune Miku Append of Crypton Future Media Inc. This model is created under Piapro Character License. Here is Piapro Character License. http://piapro.jp/license/pcl/summary ・Use this model within the limit of Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. ・You may not use this model if you don't agree to Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. ・Tda shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused or alleged to be caused by or in connection with using this model. ・The latest version shall take precedence if this Terms of Service is revised. ・When using this model for commercial purposes, you shall obtain prior permission from Crypton Future Media Inc., the copyright holder of Hatsune Miku, and then contact Tda. ・Editing this model for your videos and pictures is allowed within the limit of the conditions below. You don't have to obtain prior permission from Tda. 1. Do not ruin the feature and image of Tda style. The edited model(s) shall be clearly recognized as Tda-styled model(s). 2. Remove the logo CRYPTON on the anklet, or replace it with the body00_MikuAp.tga file in the ロゴ違いテクスチャ folder. 3. When distributing edited model(s), attach both the original Japanese Terms of Service and this English Terms of Service, credit the original name of this model Type Tda Hatsune Miku Append, the original creator Tda and editor(s). Prohibitions 1. Redistributing the unprocessed original model. Trading the original model is also forbidden. 2. Editing this model into naked or base model(s). 3. Removing any part(s) of this model, regardless of in the original form or edited form, and attaching it/them to other model(s) to create and/or edit the model(s) that is/are not Tda-styled. (e.g. attaching Tda Miku’s pigtail(s) and/or waist gear to other model(s).) The only exception is the minimum edit for a video or a picture in which Tda Append Miku plays the main role, but distributing the edited model(s) under this exception is forbidden. 4. Removing any part(s) from non-editable model(s) and attaching it/them to this model. 5.Using this model and/or edited model(s) for NC-17/X-rated videos, pictures and other forms of expression. Editing this model into NC-17/X-rated appearance is also forbidden. Gallery Tda Haku default 2 by Coa.png|Variant 01 Tda Haku default 3 by Coa.png|Variant 02 Category:Haku Yowane Models Category:Fanloid Models Category:TDA style Models Category:PMX Models